Far Away
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: It's the year and a half ann. of Sydney's death and it's Vaughn and Lauren's wedding day. Vaughn's little sister is there and she convinces Vaughn to write a song to ease his nerves. The songs about Sydney and it's his final goodbye to his true love.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Alias.**

**A/N: So this is my first Alias FanFic. A little background info on the story. It is set in the two years that Sydney was missing. It's on Vaughn and Lauren's wedding day and it takes place before he goes down the aisle. This is a one shot and it involves a new character that is his sister Anna coming into the picture. She is Lauren's maid of honor and she also knows something fishy about her. So here it is:**

"So you had to knock me out to get me here." My younger sister Anna said to me. She walked in wearing her dress. I knew she didn't like Lauren but, I wanted her here because I was still unsure.

"Look, if it makes you feel better I'm having doubts." I said to her. I knew that she was going to tell me to leave and not give up on Sydney but, it had been almost two years. Today was the year and a half anniversary of her death, I still love Sydney but, I knew that I had to move on.

"The serious Michael Vaughn is having doubts?" She asked me coming to where I was standing and putting her arm around my waist.

"Yes, he is."

"You know what always makes you feel better, or at least it used to."

"What is that?" I asked her. I had an idea of what she was going to ask me.

"Writing a song, it usually helps."

"I haven't done that since college."

"Well then, monsieur you have a guitar in that corner over there. Let's get started." She said to me and she sat down in the floor with a pen and paper. I joined her and I handed her the guitar. "Listen to these chords." She said playing a random chord progression.

"Let's stay with that." I said to her and I started writing down some lyrics on the paper that she handed me. "How about this for the chorus?" I asked her handing her the paper. She looked it over and she began to play them. I started to hum the words and the melody very lightly.

"That's good. Now we need some verses." She said to me.

"This time, this place misused mistakes, too long too late. Who was I to make you wait? Just once chance, just one breath just in case there just one left 'cause you know,you know, you know." I sang to her and she just looked at me.

I heard a knock on the door and it was Weiss. "Is it safe to come in?" He asked.

"It's fine." I said. He came in the room and he stood over me and Anna as we were writing.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked me looking at the paper.

"Writing a song." I boldly said to him.

"I didn't know you could write."

"Yes, I can."

"All right, I have the bridge." She said and she started humming the melody and then she started singing. "So far away, so far away, been far away for far too long. So far away, so far away bee far away for far too long, but you know, you know, you know." She immediately stopped. "All right, you have two more verses to come up with Monsieur.

I started writing down lyrics but, I crossed them out. I finally finished when I noticed Anna and Weiss looking out the window. I picked up the guitar and I started playing the opening chords to the song.

"Weiss, look at Vaughn, Weiss look at Vaughn." I heard her say, which meant that he had the video camera out. "He's writing a song about Sydney." I finally heard her say and I began to sing as I noticed Weiss point the camera at me.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know _

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know 

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing' Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

I finished the song and I put the guitar down. "How did you know it was about Sydney?" I asked my sister. I knew she was smart but, not that smart.

"Because, of the third verse." She said to me kneeling down in front of me. "You were asking her for forgiveness for marrying Lauren and moving on weren't you?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I was." I admitted to her. I didn't want her to know, I didn't want anyone to know that I was going into this marriage with doubts. I was sure that I loved Lauren but, I knew in my heart that I was still in love with Sydney.

"So, it's time to go Vaughn." Weiss said and Anna rose to her feet and she pulled me up with her. She hugged me one last time before going outside to meet Lauren.

I walked out of the room and out to my position at the end of the aisle with Weiss. I looked out at everyone. I looked at Dixon, and at Marshall, even Kendall showed up and Devlin too. I just looked at all of them and I wondered how I was going to do this. Marry a woman that didn't have my entire heart.

I told myself that I just needed time to heal. But, it was more than that. I was going to ask Sydney to marry me the night that she was found dead. It tore my world apart and I didn't know how to live anymore. I just, I guess that I never moved on from her, I knew that I would one day, and one day Lauren would have my entire heart.

I saw Lauren walk down the aisle escorted by her father. I looked at her, and she looked amazing. I had never seen anyone look more stunning in a white dress before. She walked up to me and I took her hand and we turned towards the preacher.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone has any belief that they should not be lawfully wed, please speak no or forever hold your peace." He said to the crowd and no one objected. In my mind I was hoping that somehow miraculously Sydney would appear and she would object to the entire thing but, that was in my mind. 

The ceremony went by without a hitch. I was at the reception and I watched as everyone around me enjoyed themselves. I decided that I was going to say goodbye to Sydney for once and for all. I walked up to the platform where the band was and I picked up a guitar. I went up to the microphone and I started to speak.

"Everyone, I have a song I'd like to perform, and it's dedicated to my girl." I said, and I closed my eyes and I began to sing the song that I had written about twenty minutes before.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know _

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know 

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing' Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go


End file.
